


𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐑 • ᵈⁱᵃᵇᵒˡⁱᵏ ˡᵒᵛᵉʳˢ

by akabanechey



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabanechey/pseuds/akabanechey
Summary: Before there was the whole ordeal with Yui, there was Kayla; a transfer student who was kicked out by her parents and shipped to Japan so she was of no further bother to them. Upon arriving in the foreign country, she is taken to a mansion where six brothers live, and her life is instantly thrown further into disarray at learning they're immortal beings that feast upon human blood - not to mention the fact that she's intended to become their bride.© animechey / MultifandxmSociety | October 2019





	1. Story Details

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings: ** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Category:** Multi

**Fandom:** Diabolik Lovers

**Relationship:** Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Ayato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Kanato/Original Female Character(s)

**Characters:** Sakamaki Subaru, Sakamaki Laito, Sakamaki Ayato, Sakamaki Shuu, Sakamaki Reiji, Sakamaki Kanato, Mukami Kou, Mukami Ruki, Mukami Yuma, Mukami Azusa

**Language:** English

**Stats:** Published: 2019-10-03

**Cover:**

**Description:**

Before there was the whole ordeal with Yui, there was Kayla; a transfer student who was kicked out by her parents and shipped to Japan so she was of no further bother to them. Upon arriving in the foreign country, she is taken to a mansion where six brothers live, and her life is instantly thrown further into disarray at learning they're immortal beings that feast upon human blood - not to mention the fact that she's intended to become their bride.

© animechey / MultifandxmSociety | October 2019


	2. Prologue

**LYING ON A COMFORTABLE** bed surrounded by the people I love and the people who love me really isn't the worst way to go, but it is the most heartbreaking way in my opinion. If I ever really had a choice on how my life was going to end, I would have chosen to die painlessly and quickly, probably in my bed either listening to my favourite music or watching anime. 

I don't have a specific age in mind, but, right now, I can't help but think that dying at the cusp of nineteen is too early for my liking. Sure, I could ask any of the people around me to make me immortal like them - not a pure-blood like them, but a half-blood like the ones they despise. However, I don't think they'd actually go through with it because I made it pretty clear I'd rather let myself be burned alive than suffer eternity with all my unshakable problems.

Jewel-like eyes are warm upon my cooling skin, and their usually cool skin feels nicer than normal against mine as multiple hands rest upon my shoulder, my arm, my leg, my head, my hand and my middle. While I would usually shiver and flinch away, calling such touches intimate, after everything I've been through with them, the comforting touches of these people are welcome against my mortal body. It lets me know that they still care, and that they won't abandon me like everyone else in my life has done.

This is going to sound like all that "oh, woe is me" bullshit, but, honestly, it seriously affected my childhood and who I was and wasn't allowed to interact with. You see, I wasn't born what my parents deemed to be "beautiful," or even "pretty" for that matter, and that led to me becoming reclusive and develop a communication affliction. I suppose you could really call that neglectful and manipulative, even shallow, parents in a way, but that's what I've classified to be "normal" ever since I could remember.

I suppose one good thing came out of such a hellish upbringing. If I hadn't of been thought of as such things, I wouldn't have been shipped to Japan, and that would have meant I would have never met such wonderful people. They made me want to actually live and give a damn about myself; they made me a better person, and that's what I am most grateful of them for.

By now I'm sure you've heard the tale of the girl who comes after me, and the maliciousness she was faced with upon arriving at the same mansion I did. I cannot claim to be the reason these people around me changed in such a drastic way, but I can admit that I may well have played a hand in making them into such creatures. Don't take that the wrong way; I am in no way pleased that such things have come to pass, but I am happy to have left that much of an imprint on them that they would act out against their next bride - the bride that none of them wanted after me.


	3. Chapter 01

**I COLLECT MY BAGS** from the terminal and look around for the person who's meant to meet me here and take me to where I'll be staying - with six brothers, mind you. To be honest, I can't make myself care about what my living arrangements are going to be, as long as they don't care if I'm awake all night and sleep all freaking day. Spotting the person - a chauffeur, by the looks of things - I make my way over to them, lifting my bag up onto my shoulder and making my way through the crowd, "emo music" flooding my ears.

They motion for me to follow them, and I do so without any qualms, not particularly caring whether or not I get myself kidnapped and killed in this foreign country. To my slight disappointment, neither happen, and I soon find myself driving along a long stretch of highway leading far away from the city, or so it seems. Looking out the window, I stare at the city lights glimmering in the early hours of the morning, somewhat surprised that so many people seem to be up during the witching hour.

I'm not sure how much time passes, but the driver soon turns down a road and a rather beautiful mansion comes into view, a garden of roses out the front and making their way around to the back of the ancient building. Smiling slightly, I climb out of the car as we pull to a stop, thanking the driver and going to hand him some of my converted money for the trip, bewildered when he declines and drives off, leaving me staring after him for a moment before shrugging and knocking on the mansion door.

When no reply comes, I sigh and push the giant doors open, walking inside and shutting them behind me. Right in front of me is a beautiful staircase, a brilliant red rug that leads from the door, up the rising steps and onto the large landing at its crest. Looking around, I find what appears to be a sun chair of sorts under a hanging portrait, and a boy, who I can only assume is one of the brothers, perched upon it, staring directly at me with strangely entrancing red eyes.

"Who are you?" he asks in perfect English, making me tilt my head to the side in confusion. He doesn't appear to be of complete Western descent like myself, but he is perfectly fluent in my language. "I know you can understand me, so tell me who you are."

Pulling out my Photo ID Card, I hold it out to him, watching as his lip raises in amusement - or is it irritation? - and he is in front of me in the blink of an eye, startling me. Taking the blue piece of plastic from me, his unique eyes read the words printed on the identification, barely reacting when a red-haired boy with the greenest eyes I've ever seen - _ fanfiction green eyes _ \- appears by his side, reading it as well.

"Kayla Green, huh?" the newcomer says with a grin. "You're not quite what we were expecting."

A dark haired male walks down the staircase, fixing his glasses. "You're here already. Good, you're on time, unlike everyone else in the past."

Arms encircle my waist and I freeze at the contact, as well as the smooth voice that follows. "This one is by far the most sexy. What do you say, doll? Want to have some fun?"

"She smells nice," a more timid voice says, making me look to the side to find a boy hugging a teddy bear to his chest. "Such an entrancing smell..."

A flash of movement behind the two in front of me makes me look past them, my curious gaze landing on a blond haired boy reclining on the currently abandoned seat, headphones in his ears. He doesn’t say anything, but his clear blue eyes assess me, making a painful shiver run down my spine. The male behind me laughs lowly as I squirm at the sensation, his breath brushing the back of my neck and making me break out of his hold, stamping down on his foot and scampering to the side once I’m free.

He swears and I stare impassively at him, already knowing that he and I are going to have many arguments due to his seeming lack of personal boundaries. His brothers either laugh or simply smile at the display, and there’s a feral look in all sets of eyes - something almost predatory about them that makes my stomach fill with butterflies and my mind swim. This look has something intimate and desirable about it, even bordering on possessive, and it makes my skin feel uncomfortable, but, at the same time, it creates an indescribable feeling within my body.

The dark haired male clears his throat, drawing my attention. “Considering you will be living with us, it would be ideal for you to know who we are. The eldest son is Shū.” My gaze is directed to the silent blond before returning back to the speaker. “I am the second eldest, Reiji. The oldest of the triplets is Ayato.” The reddish-brown haired male grins and waves, making me smile slightly. “Next is Kanato.” The light purple haired and eyed boy hugs his teddy bear tighter. “And then Laito is the youngest of them.” The one who hugged me smirks and winks. “Subaru is the sixth and youngest brother of the Sakamaki household.” The white haired male nods in my direction. “We are vampires, and you are to be our bride.”

I blink at the sudden announcements and my brow furrows as thoughts swirl inside my mind. Personally, I’ve always found vampires to be fascinating supernatural creatures, but I’ve not believed them to exist since I was around twelve years of age. To suddenly discover that the one creature I’ve always wanted to be actually exists… well, it’s rather unsettling and surprising. However, due to the strange allure the six have about them, in no way are they lying about being such creatures, and it makes delight churn inside my stomach along with the butterflies; barely a fleck of fear or distrust amongst it.

“You scared of us, doll?” Laito hums, slinging his arm around my shoulders, clearly not having learnt his lesson from last time. He grunts and backs away from me when I slam my elbow into his stomach, simply raising my eyebrow in reply to his accusatory look. “Jeez, you’re feisty for someone who doesn’t fucking talk.”

I give him an innocent smile and look out the window as the sun peeks over the treeline, making my smile turn soft at the artistic sight, my hands itching to draw something. At the appearance of the morning light, a line from a stupid Taylor Swift song appears in my mind: _ “Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." _Despite not liking her and her music, I can’t help but feel as though the words relate to me at this time.

“Kayla, I will show you where you’ll be staying while you’re here,” Reiji informs, turning and walking up the stairs, leaving me to almost scramble after him, my bag swinging as I make my way up the stairs, leaving the rest of the Sakamaki brothers behind. “You’re free to look around as you please, but do try to refrain from snooping in locked rooms, as well as our personal quarters, unless you are invited in.”

I fall into step beside the taller male and bob my head in agreement with his terms, deciding to remain silent until I feel as though I can speak without fear of judgement, or until any of them allow me to speak. My mother taught me, since a young age, that I am not to speak unless I am either spoken to in a way that I must give a verbal response, or I am given permission by a person.

“This is where you will be staying.” Reiji stops in front of a door and opens it, revealing a rather feminine room that makes my face screw up in distaste and an amused smile to grace his face. “If it is not to your liking, we are able to get in interior decorators to make it more to your liking. We will talk more about this later. Goodnight, Kayla Green.”


	4. Chapter 02

**ONCE I'M ALONE IN** “my” new room, I sigh and put my single bag at the base of the bed, something telling me that this is going to be one hell of a whirlwind adventure whether I like it or not, and I already don’t like it. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not the brothers - not all of them anyway - and it’s not the building - which is actually pretty damn architecturally aesthetic for a place in the technology capital of the entire freaking world - but it’s more so that I am in a completely foreign country without anyone I know, not that I’m particularly complaining about that detail, but it’d give me a small piece of mind to know at least one person here.

Tugging my phone free of the pocket of my black jeans, once I’ve unlocked it, my thumb hovers over my mother’s contact, hesitating for a few seconds before slowly pressing the call button and raising the phone to my ear. The familiar dial tone fills my ears, ringing for almost half a minute before suddenly cutting off and not going to Message Bank. Closing my eyes briefly, I sigh and throw the iPhone 4 onto the bed before falling backwards and staring up at the white ceiling, wishing that, just once, someone who isn’t forced to give a damn about me would actually give a fuck for a change.

Maybe, just maybe, that’s not too much to ask. Then again, who’s to say that any of the Sakamaki brothers will give me a second thought if and/or when they find out _ anything _ about me. To tell the truth, I’m not really worried about them deciding that they don’t like me - I’ve had quite a lot of that already - or them deciding that they don’t want me around; I’m just hoping they have the decency to give me somewhere else to stay, or even send me back to Australia. I don’t care if I don’t end up back with my parents after this mess, just as long as I have somewhere safe to live.

I reach over the end of the bed and unzip my bag, pulling out my phone charger and the Travel Power Adapter Plug + Voltage Converter that I bought off Australian Amazon when I found out about my parent’s plans to ship me here. Setting it up, I plug it into the power point beside the bed and set my phone on the cupboard, not giving a fuck about the lack of internet at the moment. It can wait until I get the chance to “talk” to Reiji tonight at what I can only assume will be breakfast.

I toe off my boots and strip off my jeans, throwing them over the end of the bed before climbing under the covers, surprised by just how comfortable the bed actually is compared to what I’m used to. Smiling slightly, I pull the pillow from the other side of the bed down beside my body, allowing me to wrap an arm around it and rest my bent let on top of it, shifting slightly to get comfortable. Without much deliberation, for once, my eyes slide closed and I find myself easily slipping into the darkness of sleep.

What wakes me later is not the soft tones of my alarm, but a hand coming to rest on my arm. Blinking my vision clear, I peer up at the culprit with an irritated expression, watching as they remove their hand with an amused smile. Huffing, I sit up and shove my hair out of my face, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and finally getting a proper look at who woke me. The reddish-brown hair narrowed it down to two of the brothers, and the lack of borderline sexual harassment narrowed it down yet again to the oldest of the triplets.

Ayato is leaning against the wall beside the bed and smirking at me, his eyes lingering on my exposed flesh. “You sleep like the dead, Kayla. The next idea was to bring in Laito.”

I give the immortal teenager a sour look and climb out from under the covers, already knowing that he would have full well gotten his younger brother to wake me up. Picking up the black jeans off the end of the bed, I tug them on before shoving my feet back into my boots, turning to face Ayato as I force my unbrushed hair up into a high ponytail. His green eyes are startled, and I know exactly why - and it’s not because I was just half naked right in front of him.

“What the hell happened?”

I turn off the power point and take my phone off the charger, shoving it in my pocket before walking out of the room, Ayato easily catching up to me and pestering me for answers. Blatantly ignoring his prying questions, I allow him to lead me to the dining room, none of his brothers surprised that their brother is talking a million miles an hour without taking a breath. Sitting on one of the end chairs, I take a cup of coffee from Subaru, relieved when Ayato finally stops talking and begins to eat. However, I know that the questions are going to return in full force later.

“It seems that you slept well last night,” Reiji muses from his place diagonal to me, looking at me over his glasses. “It took both Ayato, Kanato and Subaru to wake you. Is it normal for you to be such a deep sleeper?”

I nod briefly before having a sip of my coffee, bewildered by the taste.

“It’s not what you’re used to, but it should suffice, yes?”

Before I can answer, Shū, surprisingly, speaks up. “Can you not speak? Or are you just being rude?”

I shrink under all the eyes that suddenly turn to me at the eldest’s words and my skin begins to itch, pleading for me to leave this anxiety-inducing situation. Shaking my head vehemently, they all seem to get some sort of idea that I am not being rude in any way, shape or form, and that I mean no offence for my silence.

It seems as though Kanato is the one to fully understand though. “You can talk to us. No need to be so quiet~”

I incline my head in thanks, but opt to remain silent unless the situation calls for it.

Laito smirks at me, hands folded under his chin. “The quiet type, eh, doll? You must be one hell of a freak in bed~”

I shudder and Subaru scoffs, “She’s as innocent as they come. Can’t you smell it on her? She’s never done a thing in her life. Probably knows nothing about any of it.”

My skin crawls at the youngest Sakamaki’s words and a shudder traverses my body, making me glad I put my coffee cup down before this happened. Ghost-like touches run along my body and my stomach churns, rebelling against me and making my throat tighten as the promise of an onslaught soon. My fingers instinctively curl around the handle of the knife on the table beside me, grounding me in the present despite my mind threatening to throw me back into the past.

Ayato cackles before he catches the downright murderous look on my face, instantly becoming wide-eyed. “You’ve made our little bride upset, and she looks quite frightening.”

Laito laughs. “What’s the little doll going to do? If she’s not good for a fuck, then what’s she good for? I mean, she can’t kill us~”

Faster than I’ve moved before, and faster than his brothers can catch me, I launch myself across the table and tackle him to the ground, using my weight to my advantage. Caught in his surprise, he yells out when I bury the knife into his shoulder, glaring down into his startled eyes with my dangerously dead ones, daring him to retaliate or say something smart or demeaning while he’s in this position. His face morphs into a smirk once he realises our positions and I twist the blade, making him flinch at the rise in pain. The corner of my mouth quirks up into a smile and I lean down until my mouth is by his ear, putting pressure on knife.

“Try that again and see what happens,” I hiss before backing up, watching his shocked face as I slowly drag the knife from his body and throw it onto the table before getting off him and leaving them to clean up the mess they inadvertently made.


	5. Chapter 03

**AFTER THE WHOLE DEBACLE** at breakfast, I wander the halls of the mansion without a specific destination in mind, taking note of all the locked rooms and open rooms. There seem to be more of the former than the latter, but that doesn’t bother me much as I don’t think that I’ll be doing much exploring after this. I somehow end up in a library and it looks picturesque in the moonlight, almost as though it’s from some surreal fantasy movie - or even one of those romance movies where the female lead is waiting for her lover to come through the door and make love to her in the light of the moon.

I can tell you now that the person who came through that door probably did end up being one of the two I loved the most out of the six brothers, but it was most certainly not like a rom-com movie scene. Those bright eyes promised a suffering I’d known my whole life, and, for a change, I found myself craving that chaotic pain. Something about it seemed different - pure, if I could be so bold - and not born of unending hatred and disgust, and, I suppose, that’s what drove me, for a short while.

“Your stunt was impressive, for a human,” the white-haired brother muses, walking past me and sitting on one of the window seats, looking out into the calm night. “I wouldn’t try it again.”

I simply look at him, not giving away the slightest inkling of the rage simmering beneath my skin.

“Speak. Use your stupid words. Your silence irritates me.” His ruby eyes seem to glare at me through the darkness at my continued silence, and it’s barely a second later that his hand is pinning my shoulder to the wall of bookshelves and he’s looming over me. “I know you can speak; I heard what you said to him, so don’t play dumb with me.”

Meeting his eyes, I try my best not to squirm and move away from this dangerous boy. No matter how I try, fate seems to be against me as I quake, my throat locking up and the tell-tale signs of being sick bombard my body, making me close my eyes and swallow. Before I can even _ attempt _ to even think about saying something to the youngest brother, I feel his lips on my neck, along with small puffs of air, and I know exactly what’s about to happen. Maybe half a second before he bites me, my body locks up and refuses to move, frozen in fear most likely.

It’s a sharp pain. I won’t lie, it hurt, but not as much as you’d expect. To me it feels like you’ve slipped chopping up vegetables and sliced your finger open, but that’s just me. Compared to other pain I’ve felt, Subaru biting me barely measures up to much. The feeling of my blood being drawn from my body is… strange, to say the least, but it’s not painful. In fact, I’d go as far as saying that it’s somewhat exciting to be so close to a predator and have your life in their hands where they can take it away in an instant, without much of a thought and with a simple movement.

My hands instinctively move to his shoulders, latching on and grounding myself as he growls low in his throat at my movement. One of his hands clamps down on my hip and my breathing stops for a second, my mind flashing with danger before I’m drawn back into the excitement that is a predator with my life, quite literally, in his hands. Breathing becomes hard and my eyes grow heavy, becoming half-lidded as something I’ve never felt before cascades over me.

“Your blood… it’s addictive,” Subaru says in surprise, biting into the top of my shoulder and continuing to drink from me. There’s something possessive in the way he holds me, and it’s almost as if he’s laying a claim on me before any of his brothers can, but it’s also as though he’s telling me that this is what my purpose of being in this mansion is: to be a source of blood for the six of them. “I can’t get enough…”

I suck in a sharp breath as his teeth scrape along my collarbone and close to a place that makes the fog in my mind from this encounter instantly dissipate, making me panic, attempting to push him away. It doesn’t work, of course, so that leaves only one other option: to speak. After all, he’s given me permission, and this is most certainly an instance where it calls for me to have to use the voice I’ve kept locked away for nearly my whole life. The mere thought makes my blood run cold and my skin burn, but there’s really no other option that I can find.

Gritting my teeth, I summon my strength and shove him away. “Stop it!”

Subaru stumbles slightly at the force of my push, but there’s a feral glint in his eyes. “So now you speak. What is it about you and life threatening situations that makes you speak now?”

Instead of replying, I collapse to the ground and curl myself into a ball, endless quakes making me almost vibrate against the floor of the library. There’s a slight exclamation from Subaru before he pulls me up from the ground and holds me against my chest, walking from the moonlit room and into the endless halls of the Sakamaki mansion. The smell of my blood must be the most likely reason as to why the other brothers are quick to appear in “my” room not long after Subaru lays me on the bed, crowding around me with a range of emotions on their faces. Having them all in the one room after what happened at breakfast would be funny if I could think straight, but, right now, all I can feel is deranged fear.

“What happened to her?” Ayato demands, sitting on the top right-hand corner and staring down at me with a furrowed brow. “None of the others reacted this way. Sure, they panicked, but not to this extent.”

Shū shrugs, reclining on the desk chair. “Everyone’s afraid of something.”

“Yes, but this is quite extreme,” Reiji informs. “If Kayla were afraid of us, surely she would have reacted before Subaru bit her. Something else is wrong here.”

“So, the little doll is scared,” Laito hums. “Maybe she needs a hug~”

“The fuck are you on about?” Ayato complains, lightly running his fingers over my hair, not laying a single brush to my skin. After all the abuse he faced at his mother’s hands, he knows how to tell when someone doesn’t want to be touched after an experience such as this. “Don’t go hugging her after what she did to you, you idiot!”

Kanato makes a sad sound. “No… No hugs. She won’t like it…”

Subaru is the one that makes the link, or, at least, he makes some kind of link. “It’s best not to touch her. Ayato.”

The triplet rolls his eyes. “You think I’m stupid or something? If she didn’t want me to do this, I’d be stabbed by a damn butter knife by now.”

Honestly, even if I didn’t want Ayato’s comforting feather-light touch running over my hair, there’s no way I’d have the strength right now to do such a thing. The brothers continue to talk for a while, but they soon grow quiet as I begin to relax and exhaustion washes over me, threatening to drag me into the black depths of sleep. I hear them leave the room, but, as Ayato goes to leave, my body moves without my command and my hand latches onto his wrist, preventing him from going any further than he already has.

He doesn’t say anything as he looks back at me, and I refuse to meet his gaze, keeping mine trained on the light pink quilt cover on the bed. An odd sound leaves him and he climbs back onto the bed, staying on one side as I shuffle over to the other, my hand moving from his wrist to his hand, hesitantly winding my fingers with his. Despite how stupid I must seem right now, he doesn’t rip away from me and leave, instead he stays put and reciprocates the hand hold.

“Don’t you worry, little K,” I hear him murmur. “Nothing like that’s gonna happen again. Not while we’re around.”

_ So, he’s the one that gets it. _


End file.
